


No hablaba de Lydia.

by bgqueen1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgqueen1/pseuds/bgqueen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles se ha cansado de ese juego, de seguir esperanzado cuando es obvio que no hay oportunidad alguna de poder ser correspondido por él, por el gran Derek Hale, el lobo amargado de Beacon Hills. Ya no sabe si vale la pena seguir albergando un poco de esperanza, de fe, aunque, tal vez, puede estar equivocado, porque, después de todo, la vida esta llena de sorpresas y uno nunca sabe que puede ocurrir después.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No hablaba de Lydia.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestamente no sé de donde a salido esto, sencillamente lo escribí en un ataque, creo que es más bien un montón de palabras que sonaban bien dentro de mi mente y esto a resultado. Esta en un punto del tiempo entre la tercera temporada, en un día que nadie vio y que era parcialmente normal. No tiene mucho sentido porque no buscaba darle uno, es sólo un fic que podría considerarse AU.
> 
> Veo un estupendo SuperWolf en mi futuro, así que: disfruténlo.

Aún no podía creerlo, era como un sueño, es decir, en el mundo real aquello no podría ser posible, ni en un millón de años: Derek Hale haciendo una fiesta. ¿Ven? Incluso cuando lo decía dentro de su mente sonaba tonto, como un trabalenguas imposible de repetir, porque era inconcebible imaginar que alguien como Derek pudiera hacer esas cosas, y es que la imagen que tenía de un hombre solitario que se pasaba sus viernes por la noche mirando por la enorme ventaba del loft maldiciendo a todo el mundo por atreverse, siquiera, a sonreír o respirar. Esa imagen nadie iba a quitársela con nada, pero ahora que estaba ahí, en medio de atronadora música pop y un montón de personas que no sabía que Derek conocía, no estaba tan seguro de esa afirmación. Bien, quizás la fiesta no la organizó el lobo malo, eso podría considerarse pedir demasiado, Scott, Lydia y Allison se había hecho cargo de todo e incluso de convencer a Derek para prestarles el lugar, lo sorprendente de todo no era la cantidad de personas que sus tres amigos conocían, o el estupendo DJ que consiguieron de último minuto, lo impresionante de todo es que Derek se estaba divirtiendo.

Aunque Stiles fuera el ser más miserable en esos momentos.

Bufó y se dio media vuelta, ya no podía ver más, le dolía tanto siquiera escucharlos reír, o a ella más bien, ya que era obvio que jamás escucharía la risa de ese hombre, a menos que fuera a costa de alguna desgracia física en su persona, extrañamente eso siempre hacia reír a todo el mundo menos a, obviamente, él mismo que se llevaba la parte dolorosa del chiste. No necesitaba de un súper oído de hombre lobo, guión, bestia superdotada del bosque, para saber que ellos dos estaban filtreando delante de sus narices y que Derek probablemente lo hiciera con sincera intención. Para provocarlo, porque desde hace meses estaban con ese juego de provocar al otro con coqueteos e invitaciones predeterminadas a inocentes que se cruzaban en su camino. Bueno, Derek lo hacía, porque siendo sinceros, ¿quién mierda se puede resistir a esos pectorales de muerte o esa sonrisa de dientes blancos que encanta a más de uno? Porque, claro, Derek Hale JAMÁS sonreía por iniciativa propia, siempre había una intención oculta detrás de esa larga hilera de perlas blancas, él lo sabía tan bien como que nunca era buena idea provocar a un hombre lobo en plena luna llena o provocar a Lydia cuando estaba en esos días de los que nadie tiene permitido hablar.

Stiles cruzo sus brazos y fingió estar viendo la cosa más interesante del mundo dibujada en la pared vacía junto a la mesa de bocadillos completamente desierta. Las luces del lugar le lastimaban levemente los ojos, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto, quizás sólo el humo de las máquinas de efectos que había en cada rincón del lugar sí le irritarán un poco. El olor le perforaba la nariz desagradablemente y el alcohol también. No era un quisquilloso que pasara todo el tiempo quejándose por esos detalles, pero en esos momentos podría decirse que prefería huir a en rincón más solitario de la reserva de Beacon Hills y pudrirse en su miseria ahí mismo al menos esa noche. Se sentía tan miserable, tan patético. No estaba de humor para nada y eso era demasiado raro viniendo del siempre feliz y adaptable Stiles Stilinski. Sin embargo, ahora mismo se sentía incapaz de hacer amago de toda su energía, bendición y maldición a partes iguales, cortesía de su condición algo hiperactiva, para mostrar siquiera una sonrisa. No era tonto, sabía que más de uno de sus amigos habían percibido claramente lo deprimido que estaba ahora mismo, incluso se ofrecieron a salir de ahí para que pudiera despejarse. Scott había ido personalmente hace sólo diez minutos a decirle, sin necesidad de palabras ya que con una mirada mutua bastaba para saber exactamente cada cosa que pasaba por la mente del otro, que si le apetecía podían irse, pedir una pizza, jugar videojuegos hasta la mañana siguiente y hacer cosas de chicos, las mismas que solían hacer todo el tiempo antes del rollo de hombres lobo y amenazas que deberían estar sólo en las historias de terror de Halloween. Mas, Stiles se había negado con un seco movimiento de cabeza. No iba a pedirle eso a su amigo, Scott se estaba divirtiendo tanto junto a Isaac que le parecía un acto de sincero egoísmo el pedirle que dejara de lado su pequeño espacio de normalidad para llevarlo a casa porque él no se sentía bien. ¿Qué clase de amigo le hace eso a otro? No, no, no.

Stiles buscó a Scott con la mirada, no tardo más de dos segundos en encontrarlo, hablando y sonriendo como un tonto delante de un expectante y emocionado Isaac, que no lo demostraba tanto como su adorable y perruno mejor amigo, pero igual era consciente de su alegría contenida. Stiles solía observarlos mucho cuando estaban juntos y se hundían en su propio mundo, ese que habían creado únicamente para ellos y al que nadie tenía permiso de entrar. Scott aún estaba dolido por la ruptura con Allison, aún le dolía mucho el saber que la primera chica que amó no quería tener nada que ver con él, nada de índole romántico al menos, porque los dos seguían teniendo una envidiable amistad, y era triste, Scott era un chico fantástico y no lo decía sólo porque fuera su mejor amigo. Claro que no, Stiles sabía bien la gran persona que era Scott. Siempre buscando alternativas donde todos estuvieran bien, sacrificándose si era necesario para salvar a los demás, dándole oportunidades a todo quién se lo pidiera. Era un poco tonto, claro, porque Stiles sabía bien que confiar en todo el mundo siempre llevaba a lo mismo y que el desenlace de esas oportunidades no siempre era bueno y esas personas no siempre eran lo que decían ser. No obstante, Scott les daba el beneficio de la duda valiéndose sólo de su fe y esperanza de salir adelante con las menores fallas posibles.

Los dos, Scott y Stiles, se habían llevado muchas decepciones a lo largo de sus vidas, desde jardín de niños hasta ahora que ya podían conducir y se habían vuelto los protectores no oficiales de Beacon Hills. Ya no se dejaban engañar tan fácil, ahora sabían que el mal existía y estaba allá afuera buscando gente como ellos para satisfacer sus deseos de poder, para saciar la sed de manipular personas inocentes y matar unas tantas más. El mundo era una mierda total. Una pesadilla constante de la que costaba despertar cada vez más.

— ¿Estás bien? —Escuchó que le susurraban al oído, no pudo evitar dar un salto y echarse hacia atrás por la impresión, si decían que estaba asustado lo negaría eternamente, sólo lo tomaron por sorpresa.

—Dios mío, ¡no hagas eso!, sabes que no le ayuda nada a mi pobre y humano corazón —se quejó Stilinski nada más vio al protagonista y causante de cada uno de los mini infartos que sufría a diario. Le sorprendía el no tener que llevar un marcapasos o una bolsa de papel para los asaltos de pánico que le causaban todos los días.

Malditos lobos y sus pies hechos de plumas.

Stiles miro con enojó a Derek, el mismo que hace un momento casi lo mandaba al hospital y no exactamente por arrancarle la garganta con sus dientes como siempre alardeaba que haría si seguía hablando de más. Quizás no fuera normal y estaba perdiendo la cabeza, pero Stiles tenía que morderse la lengua todo el tiempo para no seguir hablando y provocar que la tragedia sucediera. Y es que, sinceramente, la idea de los dientes de Derek, el mismísimo Derek socio-número-uno-del-club-estrellemos-a-Stiles-contra-toda-superficie-plana-del-universo Hale, sobre su cuello no le sonaba para nada mal y aunque ese fuera un pensamiento de lo más enfermo y perturbador que hubiera pasado por su hormonal y sobreexcitada mente de adolescente virgen –título que parecía no querer irse jamás- alguna vez, no hacía ni tenía la intención de retractarse de ello. Sí, se moría de ganas de tener las manos de Derek encima, tocando cada parte de su cuerpo, hincando sus dientes en toda su piel y marcando cuanto quisiera de él. La ansiedad que sentía por tenerlo le quemaba por dentro como si hubiera devorado una fogata entera, con malvaviscos incluidos, y las ganas tortuosas de poder probar esa piel bronceada y deliciosa eran insoportables. Y es que Stiles ya no sabía qué más hacer. El pánico le llego cuando una noche despertó empapado de sudor y con un evidente y muy duro problema entre las piernas y se dio cuenta de que esa fue la primera noche que no soñó con Lydia Martin, la primera noche que soñó con Derek Hale y despertó con un problema, un problema que le costó al menos una hora dentro del baño entre jadeos desquiciados y manos torpes pero conscientes de su tarea: acabar con eso antes de que su padre despertara o cualquier hombro lobo entrara a su casa. Porque, obviamente, todos ellos entraban y salían de su casa como si fuera propia, ignorando por completo que era el hijo del sheriff y que el señor Stilinski tenía una puntería envidiable, no tan perfecta como la de los Argent, pero podía dispararle a lo que fuera y eso incluía a los ''amigos'' de Stiles que entraban por la ventana de su habitación y lo tomaban por sorpresa muy temprano por la mañana o muy tarde por la madrugada. El sheriff ya se había llevado la desagradable sorpresa de encontrar a un Hale bebiendo su café y comiendo el desayuno que su hijo le hubiera preparado con tanto cariño. Y no, desgraciadamente ese Hale no era Derek. Aún no comprendía porque Peter insistía en ir dos veces por semana a molestar a su padre y de paso a él.

—Stiles —dijo Derek arqueando una de sus sorpresivamente expresivas cejas, esas que le encantaban a Stiles y que nadie nunca sabría cuanto le gustaban.

Eso había sido una pregunta sin ser pregunta, bueno, una pregunta según las reglas de Derek. Porque sus preguntas siempre sonaban como afirmaciones de lo obvio y sus afirmaciones siempre sonaban a, pues, afirmaciones. Esa simple palabra, su nombre, basto para hacerle saber a Stiles que Derek debía, no quería: exigía saber qué demonios le pasaba y por qué llevaba al menos unos diez minutos en silencio, todo un récord tratándose de él.

— ¿Qué? —Respondió Stiles, recibiendo una mirada irritada como respuesta.

— ¿Sabes lo estúpido que es contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta? —dijo Derek ahora frunciendo el ceño, juntando tanto sus cejas llegaban a parecer una sola, Stiles quiso reír por eso, pero no lo hizo, no tenía ánimos de nada.

— ¿Sabes lo difícil qué es saber si tus preguntas son preguntas cuando ni siquiera suenan como preguntas? —Stiles alzó una de sus cejas con arrogancia, el placer que sentía cada vez que hablaba con Derek sólo era superado por la diversión explosiva que le causaba discutir con él y saber que al menos dos de las inagotables peleas que tenía las ganaba usando su mejor arma: el sarcasmo.

Derek no respondió, sólo miro a Stiles con molestia, no una con la cual sentirse amenazado, claro, pero por si acaso Stiles se tomo la libertad de buscar a Scott con una sutil ojeada del lugar y verificar si estaba lo suficiente cerca como para escucharlo gritar si las cosas se ponían feas. Sabía que Derek era un hombre de mecha corta y que cuando estaba junto a él era como si además de la mecha corta, le sumaras dinamita y gasolina y él fuera el inocente fosforo que acabaría consumido por toda esa carga altamente flamable. Y es que, en verdad, le encantaba provocarlo, saberse como el único que lograba causar una emoción dentro del frío e insensible Derek Hale y aunque esa emoción fuera la sed de sangre y la ira descomunal, no podía quejarse, provocaba algo dentro de él y eso era lo que importaba. Al menos para el buen y dulce Stiles.

Derek dejo de mirarlo a los pocos minutos, cansado de su propio escrutinio, y es que conocía cada detalle de Stiles que le resultaba abrumador saber cada rasgo que hubiera en ese chico. Dios, sabía incluso la cantidad exacta de lunares que tenía en todo el cuerpo, y no se sentía orgulloso de ello, pese a la sensación agridulce que le causaba saber que sólo él conocía tan bien a Stiles pero la sabía y la guardaba receloso en lo más profundo de su mente. Su lobo abrazaba toda esa información con necesidad y una terrorífica posesividad que nunca había sentido con nada ni nadie. Derek no lo entendía y tampoco iba a indagar más en ello, tenía cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse y ninguna de ellas incluía la nueva fase de mamá lobo sobreprotectora que estaba desarrollando por culpa de Stiles. No era como si le importara, porque al final no le hacía daño a nadie, él siempre pensó que cuando tuviera a su propia manada sería de esa forma y aunque la manada no fuera suya sino de Scott, no dejaba de sentir que debía protegerla con todas sus fuerzas, ahora ellos eran su familia y no permitiría que nadie se la arrebatara de nuevo, contara lo que costara. Por eso es que no le preocupaba el recelo que sentía por Stiles, él era parte de su manada y como cualquier lobo, su instinto le decía claramente que debía protegerlo, porque ahora él era parte de su familia. Y, además, el mocoso irritante le había mostrado en muchas ocasiones el valor que tenía dentro, que no dudaría en dar su vida por alguno de sus amigos. Derek respetaba eso y por ello, no por otra razón, claro que no, valía la pena protegerlo.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —Cuestionó Stiles ahora un poco preocupado, estaba acostumbrado al silencio de Derek, no a la extraña expresión que tenía ahora en el rostro. Como si hubiera caído en cuenta de algo terriblemente desagradable—. ¿Todo está bien allá arriba, Grandote?

Levanto su mano para tocar la cabeza de Derek en un ademán involuntario que no vio venir, sólo se dio cuenta de ello cuando noto los dedos de Derek presionarse contra su piel. Un rayo de excitación le recorrió el cuerpo entero en dos segundos y se obligo a calmarse, era consciente de lo rápido que iba su corazón por ese simple gesto del hombre lobo y no quería delatarse a sí mismo por parecer una chica en plena crisis amorosa, muchas gracias. Respiro profundo, haciendo los mismos ejercicios de respiración que solía practicar por culpa de los ataques de pánico. Si Derek escucho su corazón prácticamente saltar de su pecho, no hizo nada más que ignorarlo, como si no tuviera un súper oído sobrenatural que podía escuchar claramente un kilometro o dos a la redonda. Para tortura de Stiles, no hizo ni demostró algún indicio de saber lo que provocaba en él, ¿podrían desactivarse sus súper poderes de lobo malo? ¿Tendrían un interruptor de encendido-apagado?

— No tenemos nada de eso, niño, no somos máquinas o algo así —respondió Derek secamente, soltando de golpe la mano de Stiles.

El muchacho se mordió la lengua y dejo de pensar, a veces le asustaba tanto lo bien que podía leerlo Derek. Era horrible, y a la vez maravilloso. Sólo había dos personas aparte de él con quien compartía ese tipo de vínculo y uno de ellos ya no estaba en este mundo. La tristeza de recordar a su madre paso fugazmente por su rostro, tan rápido que ni siquiera Derek pudo darse cuenta de ese minúsculo cambio en su semblante. Stiles no dejo que ese pensamiento lo derrotara, guardaba con especial cariño a su madre y sabía bien que ella nunca hubiera querido verlo triste, por nada. Ella, Claudia Stilinski, creía que la sonrisa de su hijo era la razón por la que el sol salía cada mañana del horizonte, y aunque Stiles sabía que de hecho el sol lo hacía por las normales rotaciones de la tierra, no iba a desmentir a su madre, prometiéndole sonreír siempre, aunque ya no estuviera ella para ayudarlo.

De pronto se sentía incómodo en ese lugar, o no, realmente estaba incomodo consigo mismo por estar con Derek.

— ¿Quieres…? —La pregunta murió en sus labios al ver como Derek daba media vuelta y se iba sin más, supuso que ya se había aburrido de hablar con él, ¿quién no lo haría?, así que Stiles guardo silencio y se permitió sentirse miserable en privado, sin ojos que lo juzgaran o reprendieran por tener sentimientos.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Derek dar media vuelta y mirarlo fijamente, esperando.

— ¿Quieres que te siga? —susurró, perdiendo el valor de decirlo en voz alta, Derek lo escucho claramente y asintió sin quitar su expresión seria del rostro. Stiles asintió también y fue detrás de él sintiéndose como un cachorro en busca de amor. Su cuerpo se movía por sí solo antes de que las órdenes de su cerebro llegaran a sus piernas. Incluso su cuerpo deseaba estar junto a ese hombre.

De pronto la noche no le pareció tan mala, tan pronto estuvo fuera del loft donde vivía el hombre lobo de sus sueños, y pudo respirar el aire fresco que llegaba a la terraza del lugar, tuvo la certeza de que ahora todo estaba bien y que al fin estaba donde tenía que estar. Derek lo miro un par de segundos y después saco un papel del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta de cuero, lo miro unos detenidamente un momento y después lo lanzo sobre su hombro por el borde de la terraza, dejando que el viento se hiciera cargo de ese miserable y olvidado pedazo de papel.

— ¿Qué era eso?

— El número de esa chica —respondió con sencillez Derek.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? —Stiles saltó a la cornisa y estiro los brazos para intentar alcanzar el dichoso trozo de papel, obviamente no lo logro, le llevaba bastantes metros de ventaja y Stiles no era precisamente fanático de saltar al vacío por un bobo número telefónico — ¿cómo vas a llamarla ahora?

— No lo haré —respondió Derek encogiéndose de hombros sin entender la actitud del humano —. Si querías ir con ella debiste decírmelo, aunque no creo que sea buena idea, es algo mayor para ti y seguramente creerían que es tu niñera.

¿Ese había sido un chiste o se estaba volviendo loco? No, esperen, había sido un chiste, Derek Hale había hecho una broma a costa suya y ahora creía que él tenía interés por la mujer con la que estaba coqueteando.

— Tan surrealista…

— Qué.

— Nada, yo, no quiero salir con ella, es sólo que pensé que ella y tú habían… ya sabes —hizo un extraño movimiento con sus manos y después entrelazó sus dedos y los apretó con fuera —, congeniado.

— Entonces eres un pésimo observador —respondió Derek con su habitual tono antipático. Stiles no se permitió sentirse ofendido por eso y continuó mirando por donde había caído el papel.

Ahora fue el muchacho quién guardo silencio, aceptando aquella respuesta como la verdad absoluta del universo. Si Derek supiera, si tuviera siquiera la mínima noción del tiempo que perdía observándole cuando se cercioraba de que el amargado más grande de Beacon Hills no lo notaba, si tuviera aunque fuera la más mínima idea, seguramente se retractaría de aquello. Stiles lo veía todo, tenía esa habilidad y aunque no fuera nada extraordinario, se consideraba bueno en ello. Porque observando entendía a las personas, analizaba la situación y decidía como actuar en base a lo que veía. Derek no tenía ni idea de cuantas horas perdía admirándolo, porque, oh sí, no sólo lo observaba, lo admiraba, se embelesaba con todo lo que componía a ese hombre y no se avergonzaba de decirlo, dentro de su mente por supuesto, no podía sentirse avergonzado por algo que sólo él sabía. No quiso responder a esa provocación tampoco, ¿para qué? ¿De qué iba a servirle?

— Qué sucede —de nuevo una no pregunta por parte del hombre, sin corazón, lobo.

— No sé de qué hablas —mintió vagamente.

— Sé que mientes, Stiles.

Maldijo en voz baja a Derek, a sus estúpidos y superdotados sentidos y al mundo. Usando todas las palabrotas que sabía y las que podía inventar en ese segundo.

— He escuchado eso también —Dijo Derek sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

— ¿Sabes?, si no te gusta lo que digo podría apagar tu oído súpersonico y todo se arreglaría —comentó.

Hale no respondió, porque aquello no merecía tomarse como ofensa. Bien, si Stiles no quería hablar, él tampoco lo haría, era bueno guardando silencio, podía pasarse horas y horas con la boca cerrada si se lo…

— No estaba cómodo allá dentro —confesó Stiles decaído.

Sabía que Stiles no resistiría guardar silencio. Derek movió su cabeza para que continuara, pero Stiles lo hizo, probablemente porque no lo vio, estaba demasiado ocupado observando sus zapatillas fijamente. Derek se aclaró la garganta y la exigencia de que continuara quedo clara como el agua, pero Stiles continuó sin responder nada, a los oídos del hombre lobo sólo llegaba su respiración y la irritante y acelerada palpitación de su corazón. Le sorprendía lo fuerte que era el corazón de Stiles considerando lo irregular que se volvían sus latidos, como si algo le obligará a bombear lo doble de rápido de lo que es sanamente aceptable. Derek aún no descubría el detonante que lo provocaba, pero estaba seguro que debía haber una buena razón para que el pulso de Stiles se fuera hasta las nubes en un segundo y al siguiente estuviera rozando el suelo. Si supiera.

— Hay… había alguien allá adentro que me hace sentir incómodo —confesó Stiles derrotado.

Oh, era eso.

— No he visto a Lydia por ninguna parte, creo que ni siquiera ha venido —respondió Derek automáticamente, siendo conocedor, como el resto del mundo, del amor prácticamente ciego que Stiles tenía por esa adorable y peligrosa chica.

De nuevo, Stiles sintió que hablaba con la pared. ¿Tenía que ponerse un maldito cartel que dijera cuanto amaba al estúpido Derek Hale? No, seguramente el idiota ni siquiera lo vería. Stiles no tuvo fuera para sacarlo de su error y sólo asintió decepcionado, claro que Derek lo atribuyo a la decepción que le causaba saber que ella no estaba allí adentro. A veces podía ser tan imbécil.

— Sabes… —empezó Derek, pero no supo como continuar, qué decir o como actuar. Él no era el mejor para hablar con las personas, detestaba a las personas, odiaba que respiraran el mismo aire que él, ¿qué podía hacer contra eso? Apenas toleraba a Stiles, no podía darse el lujo de aconsejarlo cuando él era la viva imagen de lo bajo que podía caer alguien. Humano o no, estaba en el fondo, hundido en un interminable pozo de miseria que su subconsciente se empeñaba en revivir cada día. Su mente le repetía como un rezo que ahí debía estar, que la felicidad era una ilusión efímera. Qué nada bueno podía durar en sus autodestructivas manos, acabaría asfixiándola por no saber qué hacer con ella. ¿Cómo pretendía ayudar cuando no podía ni siquiera ayudarse a sí mismo?

— Yo, no importa, ¿eh? Ya lo he entendido, no es para mí, ¿qué más da? Es sólo un fracaso amoroso, nada más. No es como si esperara ser correspondido, ¿cómo se fijaría en mí? Yo tampoco me fijaría en mí mismo si tuviera la oportunidad. Quiero decir, lo entiendo, no estoy hecho para el amor, no es una tragedia, aunque a mi edad cualquier cosita lo parece, maldita adolescencia, ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, aún duele, porque me va a rechazar, no soy suficientemente bueno, sólo soy Stiles, yo… ¿has pasado por esto alguna vez? No, seguramente no, ¿cómo alguien iba a rechazarte? Es decir: mírate y mírame, no hay punto de comparación y cualquiera que pudiera ser aunque fuera una semejanza entre nosotros, podría ser, quizás, que ambos tenemos dos ojos, una nariz y una boca, es decir… —respiro hondo un momento y después golpeo el suelo con la punta de sus zapatos, exasperado por todo, se sentía tan frustrado de ser rechazado sin haberse confesado antes, Derek no iba a verlo de esa forma nunca, ¿quién lo haría? Lo único que tenía para ofrecer era… pues, nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Y Derek guardo silencio una vez más, ahora sin saber realmente que decir. ¿Qué todo iba a estar bien? ¿Qué no era un mal chico? ¿Qué, de hecho, era alguien por el que daría la vida sin parpadear? No, probablemente esas cosas jamás saldrían de su boca, y Stiles no necesitaba oírlas en esos momentos, porque no recibía cumplidos, porque sabía que no iba a creerle si se lo decía y Derek, sinceramente, tampoco lo haría. Así que guardo silencio y espero que Stiles se sintiera mejor y decidiera volver a ser el mismo chico que no dudaba en sacarlo de quicio cuando la situación era de vida o muerte. Hale miro al cielo pidiendo ayuda en silencio, una que jamás llego como esperaba, sino que se presento como la voz de Scott llamándolos para decirle a Stiles que era hora de irse, el bendito toque de queda impuesto por el sheriff había sido roto hace al menos dos horas y si no fuera porque sabían que el señor Stilinski no solía usar sus armas fuera del horario de trabajo, ahora mismo Scott estaría corriendo hasta la casa de Stiles para salvarse el pellejo de una posible amenaza paternal. Derek suspiro y se sintió un inútil, la voz de Scott no dejaba de llegar a su mente y la tristeza que sentía de Stiles no hacía más que molestar a su lobo –de alguna manera que aún no comprendía.

— Scott te está llamando —avisó Derek.

Stiles alzó su rostro y la mirada radiante de tristeza pura golpeo de lleno a Derek, haciendo que de pronto su corazón cayera hasta su estómago. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Vio al muchacho dar media vuelta para irse, aún con la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos. Relamió sus labios ansioso y habló, dejando que las palabras salieran por sí solas, permitiendo que por una vez su corazón tomara la palabra y no su maldito orgullo de macho alfa.

— Ella se lo pierde. Eres un gran chico. Cualquiera que diga lo contrario… no tiene idea de nada —dijo, ni muy alto ni muy fuerte, sólo lo suficiente como para que él lo escuchara.

Stiles se quedo quieto a medio camino, analizando aún lo que acaba de escuchar. Eso, ¿había sido un cumplido? Porque, eso pareció, eso escucho, ¡eso debió ser! Y ese cualquiera sonaba a algo más. A una oportunidad, a una promesa. A una nueva esperanza. Su corazón salto de pura alegría y no le importo que Derek se diera cuenta. Estaba tan feliz. Aún había una oportunidad, un rayo de luz al final de su túnel de desesperanza. Aunque Derek aún pensara que toda esa conversación había tratado de Lydia, no le importo, las palabras de su lobo favorito aún giraban dentro de su cabeza, recordándole aquel momento para siempre, susurrándole que había esperanza. Qué había esperanza para el flacucho y pobre humano Stiles. No se dio vuelta, supuso que si miraba a Derek se derretiría ahí mismo y no quería dar esa impresión. Continuó su camino hasta la salida y la sonrisa en sus labios se ensanchó a cada paso. Podría explotar en ese momento, aunque hace sólo un par de segundos había deseado tirarse de esa misma terraza. El peso sobre sus hombros se evaporo tan pronto llego a la puerta, quiso decir algo antes de irse, pero supuso que sería demasiado. Todo había quedado dicho, o al menos una parte de todo, y ahora no creía que fuera necesario agregar nada más. Derek dijo todo lo que necesitaba, había levantado los destruidos cimientos de su confianza, recubriéndolos con acero inoxidable. Aunque, sin importar eso, las palabras luchaban por salir de su boca. Pero se esforzó por no arruinarlo, la atmosfera de esos momentos no tenía precio y por nada del mundo deseaba romperla. Se sentía parte del mundo de Derek, parte de su vida. Él creía en Stiles y era la mejor sensación de todo el maldito mundo.

— Derek —pronunció Stiles antes de irse en busca de Scott, una risita socarrona escapo de sus labios—, no estaba hablando de Lydia.

Y salió de ahí, sintiendo que flotaba en una nube y que el mundo dejaba de girar por una noche y el podía irse al espacio de solo un salto, dejando atrás la expresión de incredulidad que adornaba el rostro de su anfitrión. Una pregunta apareció en su mente al ver salir a Stiles y de cerca le siguió una afirmación que hasta esos momentos tomaba valor real, como si necesitara aquello para saber que tenía razón:

Stiles estaba lleno de sorpresas.


End file.
